1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage output circuits and, particularly, to a voltage sequence output circuit capable of sequentially triggering electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As a number of loads that are coupled to one circuit are powered simultaneously, the circuit may be prone to damage by current surge or voltage spikes when initially powered on.